


Alstroemeria

by paddingtonbear



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Weishin, fluffy fluffy, nyaaaw, yaudah gitu deh pokoknya, younjin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddingtonbear/pseuds/paddingtonbear
Summary: just another weishin younjin florist! & tattoo artist! au
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Alstroemeria

**Author's Note:**

> trope sejuta umat sih tapi gapapa aku coba bikin, semoga gak mengecewakan  
> ENJOOY!
> 
> oh and there's a very brief mention of late night taxi robbery

Jinhyuk kini tengah duduk santai di belakang meja kasir, memandangi seluruh bagian ruang persegi empat yang sudah empat tahun menjadi rumah keduanya. Di pojok kanan depan terdapat satu ember penuh bunga lily, di pojok kiri depan terdapat satu ember penuh bunga mawar merah dan di pojok kanan belakang terdapat satu ember penuh bunga matahari, begitu pula seluruh sisi dari ruang persegi empat ini, semuanya di penuhi oleh puluhan jenis bunga. Iya, Jinhyuk kini tengah berada dalam toko bunga dan iya, Jinhyuk adalah seorang _florist_. 

Jinhyuk tidak sendiri dalam mengurus toko bunga ini, ia ditemani oleh teman sejawatnya, Seungyoun. Mereka berdua pertama kali saling mengenal ketika keduanya hendak membelikan bunga untuk kekasih mereka saat itu. Mereka mendatangi sebuah _florist_ di pusat kota tapi tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang bunga, Seungyoun saat itu ingin minta maaf pada kekasihnya tapi malah membeli bunga lily yang sering diartikan sebagai tanda perpisahan sedangkan Jinhyuk membeli bunga mawar kuning yang sering diasosiasikan dengan perselingkuhan padahal ia ingin merayakan hari jadi dengan kekasihnya. Untunglah _florist_ mereka saat itu memberi tahu arti dari setiap bunga yang akan mereka beli sehingga mereka tidak perlu menjadi bulan-bulanan kekasih mereka nanti. Sejak saat itu mereka berteman dan membuat mental note untuk mempelajari arti bunga, dan sangking terjatuh dalam pengetahuan soal bunga keduanya memutuskan untuk mengambil sertifikat _florist_ dan membuka toko bunga sendiri.

Hari ini toko bunga mereka, _Two Guys and a Rose_ nampak sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun adalah pria dengan penampilan yang _necis_ , sehingga banyak orang yang berkujung bukan sepenuhnya dengan alasan untuk membeli bunga, tetapi juga datang dengan niat cuci mata. Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun sangat sadar dengan tangga popularitas yang tengah mereka naiki ini dan tentu saja sangat menikmatinya. Bagaikan di novel-novel romansa dengan si _Fabian_ sebagai _cover_ nya, Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun adalah penggambaran sempurna dari _the gentle florist guy_. Bahkan tidak jarang pengungjung pulang tidak hanya dengan bunga tetapi juga nomer telepon dari salah satu maupun keduanya. Pokoknya, Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk adalah _the it guy in town_. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berdua masih berumur dua puluh enam tahun tapi sudah punya bisnis yang cukup menghasilkan.

Tapi hari ini, toko mereka terbilang sepi. Hari ini hari Jumat dan biasa orang akan berbondong-bondong membeli bunga entah itu untuk pemberian kepada yang terkasih ataupun hanya sekedar untuk memuaskan diri sendiri. Bahkan, sudah sejak senin kemarin tokonya mulai sepi pelanggan. Dari lima hari belakangan ini, hanya sekitar 15 orang pengunjung secara total, padahal biasanya 15 pengunjung adalah dalam sehari. Entahlah, bisa jadi orang mulai bosan untuk menghabiskan uang untuk membeli bunga atau bisa jadi juga karena biarpun pulang dengan nomer telepon mereka para pelanggan itu tidak pulang dengan status yang baru atau yang lebih _lucu_ lagi, mungkin orang-orang sudah bosan dengan wajah cengar-cengir keduanya.

"Hyuk, gak bisanih kita diem-diem aja kayak gini..." tutur Seungyoun sambil menyiapkan serangkai bunga yang setengah jam lalu dipesan lewat telefon.

"Youn baru lima hari juga, lebay lu!"

"tapi ini tiba-tiba banget gak sih... perasaan minggu lalu kita masih rame aja, masa tiba-tiba per senin kemarin tau-tau sepi?"

"ada yang salah kali ya...?"

"muka lo tuh salah!"

"anjeng! muka gue tuh yang bikin toko kita rame"

"duh Hyuk... coba buka camera depan hp lo deh"

"hah?"

"udah cepetan!"

"udah nih.. terus?"

"terus sekarang buka camera belakang"

"udeh..."

"nah udah liat kan..?"

"apaansih?"

"bandingin dah tuh muka lo sama muka gue, mana yang bikin toko kita rame"

"gak jelas lu sumpah"

"hahahah lagi bodoh banget-"

_Kring_

Suara lonceng tiba-tiba terdengar, menandakan ada calon pelanggan yang masuk ke toko. Baik Seungyoun maupun Jinhyuk langsung memalingkan wajah mereka ke sumber suara. Keduanya sedikit kaget ketika melihat dua orang yang ada di pintu masuk. Pertama mereka kaget karena yang datang adalah orang yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya karena biasanya pelanggan mereka adalah orang-orang yang puas dengan jasa mereka dan ingin kembali lagi. Kedua mereka kaget karena yang datang terlihat seperti anak SMA dan ini baru pertama kalinya mereka kedatangan calon pembeli yang dibawah umur (masalahnya bunga yang mereka jual takutnya tidak masuk kantong anak-anak ini). Ketiga mereka kaget karena, Yatuhan belum pernah mereka melihat ada orang yang se _cakep_ ini.

Kedua _anak SMA_ itu terlihat mematung di depan pintu masuk sebagai reaksi atas pandangan tajub yang diberikan pemilik toko kepada mereka. Seungyoun sudah hampir satu menit menganga sedangkan Jinhyuk sudah tidak berkedip sejak semenit yang lalu. Kedua _anak SMA_ itu tidak menggunakan seragam sebenarnya tapi dari wajah polosnya dan tubuh kecilnya Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk secara tidak sadar sama-sama mengkategorikan kedua calon pelanggan itu sebagai anak SMA. Yang satu berambut coklat tua dan menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam polos dengan celana jeans biru gelap sedangkan yang satunya berambut hitam legam dan menggunakan kaos biru dongker dengan celana hitam. Sekilas mungkin terlihat seperti bukan anak SMA tapi yang membuat kedua pemilik toko ini yakin adalah, kedua _anak SMA_ ini menggunakan ransel dan membawa buku yang mereka peluk dihadapannya. Lamunan kedua bujang pemilik tokopun buyar ketika salah satu dari _anak SMA_ itu berbicara.

"hmm... permisi?" kata si rambut coklat dan dengan sigap Jinhyuk langsung keluar dari meja kasir dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke hadapan _anak SMA_ itu.

"halo iya adik, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Sedetik setelah mendengar penuturan _ramah_ Jinhyuk barusan keduanya langsung menunjukkan raut wajah tidak nyaman.

"aduh maaf ya dek, om ini emang agak nyeremin..." Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun malah saling berbisik keras-keras memperdebatkan siapa yang lebih terlihat seperti om-om tidak sadar akan tatapan prihatin campur marah yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua _anak SMA_ itu.

"hmm... maaf, kita boleh liat-liat bunganya kan?" tanya si rambut hitam setelah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap menunjukkan raut sopan biarpun hatinya berkecamuk dipanggil _adik_.

"ya boleh dong... apa perlu saya temenin? kan biar adik-adik tau yang ini artinya apa yang itu artinya apa dan bagusnya dirangkai sama yang mana..." jelas Seungyoun dengan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya.

"jangan mau dek, om ini nyeremin suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri, liat-liat sendiri aja nanti kalau mau tanya panggil kita. Aku Jinhyuk terus ini temenku Seungyoun, kita yang punya kok, _so feel free to ask and do whatever"_ dan setelah menjelaskan demikian Jinhyuk menarik Seungyoun menjauh sambil terus saling berdebat siapa yang lebih bikin malu diantara keduanya.

Jinhyuk dan seungyoun menepati janjinya dan membiarkan kedua _anak SMA_ itu melihat-lihat isi toko sendirian dan kedua pemilik toko hanya duduk dibelakang meja kasir, sesekali berbisik membicarakan, ah lebih tepatnya memuji, kedua _anak SMA_ itu. Kata Jinhyuk yang berambut coklat mirip kucing anggora tetangganya sedangkan kata Seungyoun yang berambut hitam mirip seperti rusa yang sering ia lihat di kartun-kartun. Terlalu sibuk memuji kedua _anak SMA_ itu mereka tidak sadar bahwa _si kucing_ dan _si rusa_ tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Tapi kedua pemilik toko ini dibuat bingung karena, _anak-anak SMA_ ini tidak membawa setangkai bungapun ke meja kasir padahal di bayangan Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk mereka akan berlomba siapa yang dapat merangkai bunga paling cantik untuk kedua _anak SMA_ dihadapan mereka ini.

"jadi adik-adik mau dirangkaiin bunga apa aja?" tanya Jinhyuk dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang seramah mungkin tapi Jinhyuk berani sumpah, dia dan Seungyoun gak pernah menyangka bahwa rentetan kalimat inilah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh kedua _anak SMA_ itu.

"hmm pertama, kita gak tau kalian berdua umurnya berapa, maaf tapi kita berdua bukan _adik-adik_..." tegas si rambut coklat.

"bener, kita udah dua puluh dua tahun jadi kita bukan _adik-adik_ , _so you guys can drop the **abang** act_... kedua, kita mau minta maaf karena gak jadi beli bunga apa-apa, _since_ kita masih bingung" tambah si rambut hitam dengan nada yang tidak kalah ketus.

"iya, jadi mungkin _in the near future_ kita bakal kesini lagi setelah memutuskan. Terus tadi kita ngambil beberapa foto buat referensi, gapapa gak?" lanjut si rambut coklat.

Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk sekali lagi mematung ditempat, keduanya bingung mau membalas penjelasan panjang lebar barusan dengan apa. Pertama mereka gak nyangka kalau ternyata _anak SMA_ ini bukan anak SMA melainkan _young adult_ berusia dua puluh dua tahun dan kedua, _anjir jiper gue_ begitu kata Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun dipikiran mereka masing-masing. Setelah ditatap dengan tatapan menunggu akhirnya Seungyoun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah.. _sorry-sorry_... gimana tadi? kalian udah foto-foto?" Kedua anak umur dua puluhan itu mengangguk. "hmm gapapa sih, tapi kita boleh tau gak buat apa?" tanya Seungyoun memastikan karena sejujurnya dia agak _sangsi_ , takutnya kedua anak ini adalah calon pesaing mereka dan foto-foto itu nantinya akan digunakan untuk sesuatu yang akan merugikan _Two Guys and a Rose_.

"hmmm... buat riset gitu sih, jadi kita berdua ini mahasiswa seni rupa terus dapat tugas untuk melukis rangkaian bunga... nah tapi kita belum tau mau melukis bunga yang mana dan seperti apa, makanya kita tadi hanya liat-liat dan foto-foto.." jelas si rambut hitam.

"ohh... oke oke gapapa, _take as many photo as you wish_... terus ini kartu nama kita ambil aja, kalau mau nanya-nanya gitu maksudnya... kan buat riset kan?" tanya Jinhyuk setelah sekian lama tidak bersuara."

"oke makasih, kak Jinhyuk dan kak Seungyoun... nanti kita kesini lagi ya" kata si rambut coklat dan diakhiri dengan senyum dan anggukan dari keduanya. Tapi, sebelum keduanya melangkah pergi, Jinhyuk kembali bersuara menanyakan nama mereka.

"eh btw, nama kalian berdua siapa? gak bermaksud gimana-gimana sih, ini bentuk _service_ toko aja, jadi besok-besok kalau kalian dateng kita bisa panggil pakai nama..." Jinhyuk dapat mendengar bisikan tipis _modus lu bangsat_ dari Seungyoun di sebelah kanannya. 

"o-oh? hmm aku Sejin ini Wooseok..." jelas si rambut hitam yang kemudian langsung ditarik pergi oleh si rambut coklat tapi keduanya masih dapat mendengar teriakan Seungyoun ketika mereka melangkah ke luar toko.

"maaf ya Sejin dan Wooseok kalau tadi kita salah-salah ngomoong!"

* * *

Wooseok dan Sejin sudah berkunjung berkali-kali ke _Two Guys and a Rose_. Kadang Sejin sendiri atau kadang Wooseok sendiri tapi paling sering mereka datang berdua, biasanya dengan kamera, segepok catatan kecil dan pensil. Mereka kadang bisa menghabiskan waktu satu jam di toko yang hanya dihabiskan untuk menggambar sketsa-sketsa bunga, atau kadang juga mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bertanya-tanya soal bunga kepada kedua pemilik. Bahkan pernah sekali, Wooseok dan Sejin menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam di toko karena terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun. Semua perasaan risih dan aneh terhapus secara perlahan di benak Wooseok dan Sejin soal pemilik toko bunga tempat mereka riset ini seiring dengan intensitas pertemuan mereka.

Sering kali baik Jinhyuk maupun Seungyoun akan membelikan kedua _adik_ ini minuman-minuman _jaman sekarang_ yang mereka _order_ dari aplikasi dan kedua _adik_ nya inipun menerima dengan senang hati, walaupun awal-awal mereka berdua tetap merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan _kebaikan_ itu. Tapi lama kelamaan ketegangan mereka mencair bahkan dua hari lalu Sejin dan Wooseok datang ke toko dengan membawa _cupcakes_ buatan mereka sendiri sebagai bentuk terimakasih atas bantuan Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun sekitar dua bulan belakangan ini.

Ternyata Sejin dan Wooseok menetap di kompleks apartemen yang tidak jauh dari toko bunga mereka, makanya keduanya memilih untuk riset ke _Two Guys and a Rose_. Ditambah lagi, toko bunga ini terkenal dengan pemilik yang ramah, walaupun kalau kata Sejin dan Wooseok kelewat ramah.

Hari ini adalah hari pengumpulan tugas melukis rangkaian bunga yang sudah dua bulan penuh dikerjakan oleh Sejin dan Wooseok. Sejin memilih melukis rangkaian bunga mawar dari berbagai jenis, ukuran dan warna, mulai dari garden rose, renaissance, charles de gaulle, crested moss dan sedikit di kelilingi oleh baby's breath yang dirangkai langsung oleh Seungyoun. Sedangkan Wooseok melukis rangkaian bunga yang bertemakan _victorian garden_ yang dipenuhi oleh mawar putih dan oranye muda, pink larkspur, peach spray roses, hydrangea putih dan daun-daunan hijau yang tentu saja dirangkai oleh JInhyuk.

Dan kedua bujang pemilik toko ini menjanjikan makan malam menyenangkan bagi kedua mahasiswa ini nanti saat keduanya sudah kembali dari pengumpulan tugas. 

Bohong kalau dibilang keduanya tidak tertarik dengan dua mahasiswa seni rupa ini. Memang sejak pertama kali Wooseok melangkah kakinya ke dalam toko, Jinhyuk sudah terpesona akan ketampanannya. Wooseok memiliki wajah kecil dan hidung yang menggemaskan tapi rahangnya tegas dan kulitnya seputih susu. Seungyounpun juga begitu, sejak pertama kali ia melihat Sejin dengan sedikit angkuh masuk ke dalam toko, dia sudah hampir mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai _bucin_ nya Sejin. Sejin memiliki tatapan mata yang begitu lembut dan teduh tapi bibirnya, bibirnyalah yang paling membuat Seungyoun pusing karena setiap kali Sejin tersenyum, Seungyoun berasa sedang melihat malaikat. 

Setelah mengenal kedua mahasiswa ini, perasaan Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk tertanam semakin dalam karena tidak hanya fisik mereka yang mengagumkan tetapi juga kepribadian mereka yang patut diacungi jempol. Biarpun diawal Sejin terkesan dingin dan susah diraih tapi setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh Seungyoun dapat merasakan bahwa Sejin adalah pribadi yang hangat, ia sering kali mengingatkan baik Seungyoun maupun JInhyuk untuk makan disela-sela _konsultasi_ mereka dan sebelum pulang selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk mengatakan terimakasih. Begitu juga Wooseok, diawal ia terkesan seperti orang yang kaku dan irit bicara, tapi setelah mengenal Wooseok berminggu-minggu belakangan ini Jinhyuk dapat merasakan bahwa Wooseok adalah pribadi yang humoris bahkan tidak jarang ia yang akan memulai candaan dan membuat baik Jinhyuk maupun Seungyoun tertawa dan lucunya lagi Wooseok ternyata memiliki banyak _aegyo_ yang semakin menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang hangat. _Both Wooseok and Sejin has grown on both Jinhyuk and Seungyoun, and they have no reasons to hate it_.

_Kring_

Lonceng tanda ada calon pembeli yang masuk ke toko kembali berbunyi. Tapi, toko mereka sudah tutup sejak satu jam yang lalu, berarti yang datang bukanlah calon pelanggan.

"Kak Jinhyuk! Kak Seungyoun!" teriakan familiar berkumandang diseluruh ruangan ini. Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun bergegas keluar dari ruang persistirahatan mereka dan menemukan bintang yang belakangan ini menerangi malam-malam mereka. Jinhyuk tidak kuasa tersenyum ketika mendengar teriakan Wooseok barusan dan Seungyoun juga tidak dalam keadaan yang jauh berbeda ketika ia melihat senyum sejuta watt milik Sejin.

"asiik, kayaknya nilainya bagus nih, sumringah banget mukanya?" tanya Jinhyuk sambil masih tersenyum melihat bintangnya.

"nilai sih _to be honest_ _mah_ gitu-gitu aja, standar, TAPI _GOODBYE SLEEPLESS NIGHT!_!!" teriak Sejin penuh semangat, belum pernah Seungyoun melihat Sejin seceria ini dan hanya bisa berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena dipertemukan oleh insanNya yang satu ini.

"asiik, kita diteraktir nih kayaknya Hyu-" Kalimat Seungyoun menggantung di ujung bibirnya ketika sepasang lengan kurus memeluknya dengan erat. Seungyoun dapat merasakan kehangatan di lehernya ketika helaan nafas Sejin menyapu kulitnya. Dagunya seperti sedang dikelitik karena rambut Sejin kini tengah _mengusik_ dagunya. Seungyoun tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan dipeluk oleh pujaan hatinya, ia kaget tapi perlahan ia juga mengarahkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sejin. Tangannya ia bawa ke rambut Sejin dan ia usap dengan lembut.

Di sisi lain, Wooseok kini tengah melihat Sejin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jinhyuk yang juga kini tengah menatap Seungyoun dan Sejin dengan seksama, bedanya Wooseok menatap mereka sambil merengut sedangkan Jinhyuk melihat mereka sambil tersenyum. Merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan, Jinhyukpun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Wooseok yang kini masih memasang rengutannya kepada Jinhyuk. Tidak kuasa melihat kegemasan yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya, iapun secara refleks mencubit bibir manyun itu dengan jenaka.

"kwak Jwinhywuk ih kwok dicwubit?!" Jinhyuk sempat bingung tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan Wooseok karena bibirnya yang masih terjepit diantara telunjuk dan jempol Jinhyuk, _ah.. kak Jinhyuk ih kok dicubit ya maksudnya?_

"loh kamu manyun-manyum bukan minta dicubit?" tanya Jinhyuk sambil melepas jepitannya pada bibir kecil Wooseok.

"bukaan! aku sebel sama Sejin!" katanya kemudian menarik kerah Jinhyuk kearahnya dan berbisik ditelinga Jinhyuk "tadi dikampus bilang makasih aja gak sama aku padahal ngerjainnya capek-capek sama aku, eh malah sampe sini langsung peluk-peluk kak Seungyoun, modus banget!" lapor Wooseok dengan nada yang mengejek.

"yaelah Seok bilang aja kalau mau dipeluk juga, sini" balas Jinhyuk

"ih apasih, kata siap-" Wooseok langsung membeku ketika ia merasakan tangan Jinhyuk membungkus tubuhnya. Sebuah kehangatan yang asing tapi nyaman menyelimuti tubuh bahkan juga perasaannya. Mungkin Jinhyuk tidak dapat melihat, tapi Wooseok kini tengah tersenyum malu dibalik kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan di bahu Jinhyuk. Perlahan-lahan Jinhyuk dapat merasakan tangan yang malu-malu membalas pelukannya dan dapat ia rasakan badan Wooseok menyamankan diri di dalam pelukannya. Keduanya larut dalam kehangatan yang sedang mereka bagi, tidak sadar akan tatapan penuh _judgement_ yang keluar dari mata Seungyoun. _Modus lo ayam!_ begitulah kalau tatapan Seungyoun dapat berbiacara.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan makan pizza tiga loyang, dua kotak penuh ayam goreng dan berkaleng-kaleng bir. Tidak disangka-sangka Wooseok dan Sejin memiliki tingkat toleransi alkohol yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding kedua _abang_ nya. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari yang penting sampai sangat sangat tidak penting. Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.10, Wooseok dan Sejin mohon ijin dan mengundurkan diri untuk pulang. Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk sudah setengah sadar dan hanya mengangguk-angguk saja saat kedua pujaan hati mereka itu pamit undur diri. Wooseok dan Sejin memesan taxi menuju apartemen mereka dan meninggalkan Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk di toko setelah sebelumnya mereka berdua bergotong-royong memindahkan Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk ke kasur di ruang istirahat mereka.

Tapi, sejak malam itu baik Jinhyuk maupun Seungyoun tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar soal kedua mahasiswa seni rupa kesayangan mereka itu.

Tidak, bukan seperti di film-film bahwa ternyata Wooseok dan Sejin adalah pencuri karena tidak ada yang hilang. Ah, ada ternyata satu yang hilang, hati mereka masing-masing, punya Seungyoun dibawa Sejin dan punya Jinhyuk dibawa Wooseok.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu sejak kejadian merayakan tugas melukis itu dan sampai hari ini Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun belum juga bertemu dengan Sejin dan Wooseok, bahkan mendengar kabarnyapun tidak. Keesokan paginya, ketika Jinhyuk ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, nomer Wooseok tiba-tiba tidak bisa dihubungi dan dikatakan bahwa nomernya tidak aktif. Sejinpun sama saja, besok-besoknya ketika Seungyoun mencoba menghubungi lewat _socmed_ Sejin, hasilnya nihil karena sepertinya Sejin menghapus semua _socmed_ nya.

Tidak ada penjelasan dan ya, Seungyoun dan Jinhyukpun tetap harus menjalankan hidupnya seperti biasa.

Mereka berdua bukanlah anak baru puber yang akan galau bukan main ketika ditinggal kekasih, lagian juga belum jadi kekasih, jadi tidak terlalu mereka ambil pusing hilangnya calon pendamping hati mereka itu.

Dua tahun belakangan ini toko bunga mereka berjalan dengan baik, tidak seramai dulu tapi pelanggan mereka cukup statis. Setahun lalu keduanya meminta nasihat kepada teman mereka yang bekerja dibidang marketing, Byungchan, tentang bagaimana cara meningkatkan penjualan mereka. Byungchan bilang mereka harus memiliki sesuatu yang unik yang membedakan toko mereka dengan toko-toko yang lain. Seungyoun saat itu dengan enteng bilang, bahwa wajahnya dan Jinhyuklah yang menjadi keunikan toko mereka dengan toko yang lain dan ia mendapatkan tempelengan keras di kepala dari Byungchan.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan banyak orang akhirnya Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun memberikan inovasi bahwa toko bunga mereka akan buka tujuh hari dalam seminggu, dari jam delapan pagi sampai dengan jam delapan malam. Sebelumnya mereka hanya buka dari hari Senin sampai Jumat dan dari pukul sembilan pagi sampai pukul enam sore. Awal-awal mereka sedikit kewalahan karena ternyata perubahan jam kerja membawa banyak hal positif bagi mereka, pelanggan hampir setiap jam akan datang dan tidak sedikit yang akan keluar membawa rangkaian bunga yang besar-besar, oleh karenanya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan dua orang anak magang dan terpilihlan Yuvin dan Yohan. Keduanya adalah mahasiswa di kampus yang dekat dengan Toko. Yuvin sebagai perangkai bunga juga seperti kedua pemilik sedangkan Yohan sebagai kasir. Keduanya hanya bekerja dari jam tujuh pagi untuk membuka toko sampai jam satu siang karena setelahnya mereka harus ke kampus untuk menghadiri perkuliahan.

Baru-baru ini juga, atas ide dari Yohan setiap hari senin pagi mereka akan membagikan kopi gratis bagi siapapun yang lewat di depan toko, tak jarang setelah mendapat kopi gratis orang-orang tersebut akan masuk ke toko dan membeli seikat bunga. Lumayan lah buat jadi penyemangat pagi, karena biasanya hari senin adalah hari yang paling sepi pengunjung. Yuvin dan Yohan betul-betul adalah _blessing in disguise_ bagi _Two Guys and a Rose_. Mereka berdua sangat berisik dan sering kali bertengkar atas hal-hal yang tidak penting, tapi teknik marketing mereka cukup bagus dan selalu mendatangkan pelanggan ke toko.

Tapi yang tidak diketahui Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk adalah Yuvin dan Yohan sudah berpacaran sejak dua minggu yang lalu dan Yuvin menyatakan cintanya pagi-pagi sebelum kedua bosnya itu datang dengan diam-diam mengambil setangkai chrysanthemum merah. Yuvin menghampiri Yohan yang tengah membuang sampah di belakang Toko kemudian menyatakan cintanya. Gak romantis memang, tapi dari pada _sad single_ kayak kedua bosnya?

* * *

Belakangan ini, Seungyoun menyadari salah satu ruko di dekat toko mereka telah berhasil terjual dan terlihat seperti sedang direnovasi. Dari luar tokonya terlihat agak gelap karena dinding luarnya dichat merah gelap. Yuvin sempat bilang katanya toko itu adalah _blood bank_ nya _dracula_ tapi sayangnya ketika ia ingin menempeleng Yuvin sudah keduluan oleh Yohan. Jinhyuk bilang sepertinya toko itu akan jadi _tattoo parlor_ karena saat lewat ia tidak sengaja melihat beberapa kursi yang biasa digunakan _tattoo artist_ tengah dipindahkan masuk ke dalam toko itu. Harapan Seungyoun sebenarnya cuma satu, semoga bukan toko bunga.

Tapi kalau benar toko itu akan dijadikan _tattoo parlor_ maka Seungyoun juga tidak akan keberatan bahkan sejujurnya dia ingin memiliki _tattoo_ dan mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau ia membuat _tattoo_ di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia kerja jadi kalau ternyata _tattoo parlor_ itu hanyalah kedok dari _blood bank dracula_ dia bisa kabur dan akan sampai ke tempat aman dengan cepat. _Ah iya jadi inget, Sejin dulu pernah bilang ia ingin memiliki tattoo_.

Jinhyuk juga sejujurnya tertarik untuk membuat _tattoo_. Dua tahun lalu, Wooseok pernah menggambarkan bunga cendrawasih di pergelangan tangannya dan entahlah mungkin karena halusnya tangan Wooseok atau kasarnya ujung spidol yang digunakan Wooseok, tapi Jinhyuk suka akan sensasi yang dihantarkan bersamaan dengan pembuatan _tattoo_ imitasi tersebut dan ketika jadi, Jinhyuk sangat menyukai bagaimana gambar itu menghiasi pergelangannya. _Apa kabar?_

Berminggu-minggu berlalu, kini Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk baru saja kembali dari makan siang mereka dan hendak mengijinkan Yuvin dan Yohan untuk berangkat ke kampus tapi di perjalanan menuju toko mereka, ruko yang waktu itu menjadi pusat perbincangan para staff _Two Guys and Rose_ beberapa minggu lalu akhirnya resmi dibuka. Beberapa papan bunga dipajang di depan toko itu dan benar saja toko itu adalah _tattoo parlor_ , terlihat dari nama tokonya yaitu _The Ink_.

Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan bagaimana kini di depan toko itu sedang berlangsung acara pengguntingan pita. Dari arah pandang mereka berdua, ada dua punggung yang membelakangi mereka dan kedua tangan si kedua pemilik punggung saling memegang sisi gunting besar bersiap-siap untuk menggunting pita, menandakan bahwa _tattoo_ _parlor_ mereka akan resmi dibuka. Sepertinya yang punya _tattoo parlor_ nya. Kedua punggung itu terasa sedikit familiar tapi agak asing disaat yang bersamaan. Yang satu berambut coklat dan di leher belakangnya terdapat _tattoo_ bergambarkan rangakaian bunga mawar dari berbagai jenis dan ukuran sedang yang satu lagi berambut hitam dan di belakang lengan kirinya ada _tattoo_ rangkaian bunga larkspur dan hydrangea, kecil memang tapi karena Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun adalah _tukang bunga_ jadi mereka berdua tau itu bunga apa saja. Agak familiar tapi gak tau kenapa.

Entah kenapa sejak hari dimana _The Ink._ dibuka, baik Jinhyuk maupun Seungyoun terus dihantui oleh rasa penasaran akan toko itu. Mungkin karena mereka ingin membuat _tattoo_ , mungkin juga karena kedua punggung itu mengingatkan mereka kepada seseorang, atau mungkin karena kemarin Yuvin bilang bahwa saat mereka berdua sedang makan siang di luar kedua pemilik _tattoo parlor_ itu berkunjung ke toko dan membeli rangkaian bunga peony, iris dan aster. Sebuah kombinasi yang sangat jarang karena arti tiap bunganya sangat berbeda. Peony adalah simbol dari _sorry_ , iris simbol dari _hope_ dan aster adalah simbol dari _love_. _Gimana maksudnya? Minta maaf dan minta harapan akan cinta?_ Cuma dua pemilik _tattoo_ _parlor_ itu yang tau.

Tapi yang juga masih menganggu pikiran Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun adalah berdasarkan deskripsi dari kedua anak magang kesayangan mereka ini, kedua pemilik _tattoo parlor_ itu tidak sesuai dengan ingatan mereka tentang _si masa lalu_. Kata Yuvin dan Yohan, pemilik _tattoo parlor_ itu berpakaian sangat rapih, keduanya menggunakan kemeja berwarna pastel (yang satu biru dan yang satu oranye) dan menggunakan celana bahan. Rambut mereka ditata rapi. Sedangkan dulu, Sejin dan Wooseok berpenampilan sangat _lay back_ , mereka berdua selalu menggunakan kaos yang kerahnya hampir belel dan celana jeans robek dan rambut yang sepertinya tidak sering disisir, ya walaupun dengan penampilan seperti itu juga baik Sejin maupun Wooseok tetap tampan luar biasa. Gak pernah terbayang di benak Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk kalau Sejin dan Wooseok bisa berpenampilan rapih. _Tapi ngebayanginnya gemes juga,_ jadi gak aneh kalau Yuvin atau Yohan menemukan bosnya senyum-senyum sendiri di tengah hari bolong.

Kejadian itu datang lagi dan sama saja Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk sedang tidak ada di toko. Hari itu hari minggu, kebetulan Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk setelah makan siang izin pulang karena mereka akan menghandiri acara _bachelor party_ teman mereka yang jago marketing, Byungchan yang malah menikah dengan bosnya, Bang Seungwoo yang lucunya adalah mantan bos Seungyoun sebelum dia membuka toko bunga bersama Jinhyuk. Sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka menggunakan pakaian yang rapih bahkan kali ini keduanya menggunakan coat panjang mengikuti keadaan udara yang semakin menusuk tulang, yang satu menggunakan _trench coat_ coklat muda sedangkan yang satu menggunakan _parka coat_ hijau lumut. Dulu Wooseok dan Sejin sedingin apapun paling hanya menggunakan _hoodie_ atau _bomber_. Masih sama juga seperti sebelumnya, keduanya membeli rangkaian bunga peony, iris dan aster.

Sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya adalah, pemilik _tattoo parlor_ yang diduga adalah _si masa lalu_ ini meninggalkan empat kupon diskon untuk potongan harga lima puluh persen pada pembuatan _tattoo_ pertama dan gratis konsultasi gambar berapa kalipun sampai akhirnya mendapatkan kesepakatan. Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun agak terpancing dengan ajakan lewat kupon diskon itu. Bukan, bukan karena ada potongan harga tapi karena ada signature kecil di ucung kupon itu bertuliskan kws & lsj. Bisa saja itu kepanjangan dari Kang Wangseo & Lim Sangjo tapi bisa saja juga itu kepanjangan dari Kim Wooseok & Lee Sejin, _si masa lalu_ yang katanya sudah dilupakan.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang, Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk menyusun rencana untuk menyuruh Yohan dan Yuvin membuat _tattoo_ disana kemudian diam-diam memfoto si pemilik _parlor_ agar bos mereka bisa yakin bahwa pemilik _parlor_ betul adalah _si masa lalu_ yang ternyata belum terlupakan. Awalnya Yohan gak mau karena dia bilang dia takut jarum tapi setelah dibisikan sesuatu oleh Yuvin akhirnya Yohan menyetujui. Mereka berdua mengatur _appointment_ untuk hari Sabtu depan jam tiga sore, agar mereka jadi pelanggan terakhir sebelum _parlor_ tutup. Agak sedih Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun ketika mendengar bahwa yang mengangkat telefon untuk mengatur _appointment_ adalah perempuan, sepertinya adalah resepsionis mereka. 

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggupun datang. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tiga di hari Sabtu yang dijanjikan. Dibanding Yohan yang takut jarum, kedua bosnya malah yang paling deg-degan. Jantung mereka berdua berdetak sangat cepat sampai-sampai rasanya seperti mau keluar dari dada. Otak mereka hampir gak bisa berfungsi lagi setelah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi dan apa yang menjadi alasan kenapa _si masa lalu_ dulu pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa. Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun juga sejujurnya tidak tau bagaimana mereka akan bereaksi kalau ternyata benar pemilik _parlor_ tersebut adalah Sejin dan Wooseok dan apa yang menjadi alasan mereka dua tahun lalu tapi yang jelas satu, _they are dying to know, what the fuck was all of this?_

Ketika pukul setengah enam sore Yohan dan Yuvin kembali setelah membuat _tattoo_ pertamanya, informasi yang mereka dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka harapkan. Yohan bilang bahwa pemilik _parlor_ tidak mengijinkan adanya kegiatan fotografi di dalam _parlor_ karena _copyright_. Seungyoun ingat bahwa dulu Wooseok dan Sejin sangat _secretive_ terhadap karya seni mereka karena takut akan ada yang _menyontek_ atau menggunakan tanpa ijin. Mereka berdua bilang, apa yang mereka buat ini hasil dari cucuran keringat bahkan kadang darah, waktu dan tenaga mereka terkuras dan kalau sampai ada yang menggunakan tanpa ijin, mereka akan sangat merasa tidak dihargai dan tentu saja akan marah besar bahkan Wooseok pernah bilang bahwa dia akan mencari siapa yang _nyolong_ dan akan dia tuntaskan dengan cara apapun yang dia mampu.

Hal itu semakin menambah poin akan kebenaran bahwa kws & lsj bukan Kang Wangseo & Lim Sangjo tapi adalah _si masa lalu_ , Kim Wooseok & Lee Sejin. Oleh karena itu Jinhyuk menelfon _The Ink._ untuk membuat _appointment_ tercepat dan ia serta Seungyoun mendapatkan jadwal besok jam lima sore. Tapi Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun lupa, kalau _parlor_ itu tutup jam lima sore.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba, hari Minggu itupun tiba, dan akhirnya hari _perhitungan_ pun tiba. Sekarang pukul 16.55, baik Seungyoun maupun Jinhyuk berdiri tegap di depan pintu masuk _The Ink._ Sekilas keduanya kelihatan siap dan tidak memiliki beban tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, mata mereka berdua dari tadi tidak fokus entah menatap kemana. Gak tau, begitu karena gak berani melihat apa yang akan mereka lihat setelah pintu ini dibuka atau gak sabar dengan apa yang akan mereka lihat dibalik pintu baja yang sudah dicat hitam ini. Kepala mereka berputar, tubuh mereka berkeringat, jatung mereka mau keluar.

Tiba-tiba pintu hitam itu terbuka dan menampilkan gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Yohan dan Yuvin, dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"hmm.. mau konsultasi mas? udah buat janji?"

"s-sudah mba.." jawab Seungyoun dan ia sangat menyesali seberara serak dan bergetarnya suaranya.

"oh, mas Seungyoun sama mas Jinhyuk ya?" mereka berdua mengangguk kaku "oh iya udah ditungguin mas di dalam, masuk aja nanti pas ketemu meja resepsionis belok kanan, duduk aja disitu. Permisi saya duluan ya..." katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua _tiang_ yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Youn, kok mbanya malah pulang gak ngurus reservasi kita?"

"gak tau gue bangsat.... degdean anjir!"

"biasa aja anjing gak usah pake _cursing_!"

Setelah meditasi singkat akhirnya keduanya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam _parlor_. Sama seperti exteriornya, interior _parlor_ ini identik dengan warna merah dan hitam. Banyak figura-figura lukisan yang sejujurnya tidak cocok untuk _tattoo parlor_ karena sedikit _manis_ tapi yang paling menarik hati adalah berbagai jenis bunga yang digantung terbalik sedang dikeringkan di jendela besar di depan meja resepsionis. Mengingatkan Jinhyuk akan ilmu yang diajarkan Wooseok dan Sejin bahwa cara mudah untuk mengeringkan bunga adalah dengan digantung terbalik selama kurang lebih tiga minggu. Dia dan Seungyoun masih melakukannya sampai saat ini, kalau-kalau ada bunga yang tidak habis terjual. Kadang mereka juga akan membuat rangkaian bunga kering dan tidak jarang rangkaian bunga kering itu mereka jual.

Salah, salah banget.

Salah banget mereka sempet mikir kalau _parlor_ ini dimiliki oleh Kang Wangseo & Lim Sangjo, salah banget karena sekarang, yang padahal masih jam lima sore, sudah ada bintang terang yang menyinari remangnya _parlor_ ini. _Gila, bangsat, anjing_ semua sumpah serapah terucap tanpa filter dikepala Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun. Seperti _dejavu_ , Mulut Seungyoun menganga dan mata Jinhyuk terbelalak melihat bintang _si masa lalu_ di hadapan mereka ini. Gak berubah, masih _breathtaking_ kayak dua tahun lalu, masih _insanely handsome_ kayak dua tahun lalu, masih mirip kucing dan mirip rusa kayak dua tahun lalu dan masih aja Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk terpesona kayak dua tahun lalu.

Sejin sama Wooseok cuma bisa tersenyum malu sambil menunduk ketika mata mereka bertemu pandangan dengan dua pangeran _tukang bunga_ yang _aged like fine wine_ dan sekarang berdiri tegap tapi _lemas_ di depan mereka. Jinhyuk masih ganteng dan Seungyoun masih cakep. Bingung, empat-empatnya gak ada yang mau mongong masih sibuk mendiamkan jantung yang berdetak kencang banget dan menahan hasrat tangan dan kaki untuk mendekat. Gak pernah kepikiran kalau mereka akan dipertemukan lagi dalam keadaan seperti gini. Keadaan dimana Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk bau bunga sedangkan Sejin dan Wooseok bau tinta.

Malu, malu banget.

Malu banget sebenernya Wooseok sama Sejin harus memperlihatkan diri mereka yang sekarang. Dirinya yang udah gak se _adik_ dulu lagi. Sekarang keduanya sudah _abang_ , sudah punya bisnis sendiri bahkan sudah bisa memperkerjakan orang lain. Bahkan secara penampilan fisik mereka beda banget sama dua tahun lalu. Sekarang badan mereka banyak goresan tintanya dan bahkan kupingnya banyak bekas tindikan. Bukan berarti mereka jelek, cuma dulu mereka betul-betul seberti kucing dan rusa yang polos tapi sekarang kayaknya sudah lebih mirip _lion_ dan _raindeer_. Cara berpakaian mereka yang paling menonjol perbedaannya, karena mereka gak _males-malesan_ lagi dalam berpakaian, sedikit lebih _presentable_ lah kalau disandingkan sama _tukang bunga_. Tapi gimanapun mereka berdua keliatannya, dimata Jinhyuk sama Seungyoun _mah_ Wooseok sama Sejin _Top yang lain Bengbeng_.

Di mata Wooseok dan Sejin kak Jinhyuk dan kak Seungyoun makin berumur makin ganteng. Badan mereka berdua agak lebih berisi dan malah keliatan makin seksi. Rambut kedua _kakak_ ini juga sekarang gak serapih dulu karena dulu kemana-kemana pasti pakai _pomade,_ sekarang ketika mereka tertiup angin _ac_ dari atas, helaian rambut halus mereka menari-menari seakan mengundang Wooseok dan Sejin untuk membelainya. Tapi yang paling kedua pemilik _parlor_ ini suka adalah cara berpakaian mereka, dulu kak Seungyoun dan kak Jinhyuk paling rapih pake _polo shirt_ (mereka berempat dulu sering berdebat siapa yang paling jelek cara berpakaiannya) tapi sekarang, gak tau deh dalam rangka apa atau habis dari mana, kedua _tukang bunga_ ini menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang, Jinhyuk pakai kemeja suede biru _navy_ sedangkan Seungyoun pakai kemeja suede hijau _army_ tapi poinnya bukan di bahan suedenya, tapi gimana kedua lengan mereka terpampang jelas karena lengan kemejanya digulung sampai ke siku. _Ganteng banget anjing!_ gitu kalau mata jelalatan Sejin dan Wooseok bisa berbicara.

Mereka berempat akhirnya saling berbagi cerita, _ngapain aja dua tahun kemarin? kenapa kok bikin tattoo parlor? toko bunganya gimana masih laris kan?_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan _basi_ kayak gitu yang daritadi berani mereka tanyakan. Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk gak berani nanya soal hilangnya dua bintang mereka dulu tapi Sejin dan Wooseok juga gak berani memulai membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu. Sampai sudah matahari betul-betul tenggelam akhirnya mereka kehabisan bahan bicara yang _basi_. Wooseok berdehem dan menyenggol siku Sejin dan yang disenggol mendelik memberikan tatapan tidak setuju, sebelum akhirnya Jinhyuk yang memecah ketegangan.

"kita sebenernya gapapa kok, kalau kalian gak mau cerita... kan itu hak kalian juga"

" _yes_ , betul gak usah dipaksa kalau gak mau.. kalian gak lagi di rumah uya"

"kak Youn masih aja ya lawakannya" tutur Sejin yang tertawa mendengar guyonan khas Seungyoun yang ternyata masih gitu-gitu saja. Bukan cuma guyonannya Seungyoun yang masih gitu-gitu saja tapi efek mendengar ketawanya Sejin buat Seungyoun juga masih gitu-gitu saja, masih membuat seperti sedang dinyanyiin Beyonce, merdu.

"liat sini Sejin, ikutin gerak liontin ini, dalam hitungan ketiga anda akan jatuh ke alam bawah sadar anda yang paling dalam, satu... dua... tiga!" timpal Wooseok dengan senyum jenaka yang menghiasasi wajahnya ketika sedang melawak yang juga masih gitu-gitu aja, kayak gimana efek senyumnya untuk hati dan pikiran Jinhyuk, masih gitu-gitu aja, masih membuat seperti sedang minum kopi, deg-degan.

Mereka berempat kembali tertawa kali ini lebih rileks dibanding yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Bisa jadi, juga efek dari liontin Wooseok yang membuat semuanya jadi lebih santai. 

Wooseok dan Sejin pada akhirnya cerita, bahwa dua tahun lalu mereka tiba-tiba tidak dapat dihubungi alasannya gak sebesar yang Jinhyuk atau Seungyoun bayangkan. Malam itu mereka berdua dirampok oleh supir taksi yang membawa mereka pulang, _thank God_ gak ada yang terluka cuma _ludes_ semua barang berharga mereka berdua, HP, duit, gelang, cincin bahkan sabuk sekalipun. Kemudian _socmed_ Sejin raib karena waktu itu mereka gak punya uang sedangkan dalam waktu dekat harus membayar sewa apartemen, sehingga sebagai _last resort_ Sejin menjual akun instagramnya yang waktu itu memiliki lebih dari seratus ribu _followers_. Terakhir, mereka tidak menghubungi kak Seungyoun dan kak Jinhyuk karena dua tahun lalu tidak berapa lama setelah kejadiaan naas itu Sejin dan Wooseok melihat dua _tukang bunga_ ini sedang _blind date_ dan mereka berdua berpikir kalau, _yaudahlah kita mah gak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingin kakak-kakak itu_.

" _sorry_ ya kak, gak se _wow_ itu alasannya..."

"apadeh Seok, alasan apapun itu ya tetep alasan, _wow_ gak _wow_ ya tetep alasan dan alasan harus dihargai..." jelas Jinhyuk.

"tapi kalian berdua malam itu gapapa kan?" tanya Seungyoun khawatir.

"takut dikit ajasih... kayak gemeter gitu malam itu, _but we are okay now_! tapi makasih concernnya" kata Sejin meyakinkan.

" _glad to hear that_..." 

"iya puji Tuhan kalian baik-baik aja.... masih cakep aja kayak dulu"

"hmm kan si kambing bisaan banget modusnya!"

"diem lo kambing gak usah sok inggris-inggris deh, _glid ti hiir thit_ , pret!"

"oh iya, kak Seungyoun sama kak Jinhyuk mau bikin _tattoo_ apa?" tanya Sejin mengingatkan kembali tujuan mereka berempat di sini mau melakukan apa.

"kita emang baru buka, tapi kita gak _newbie_ kok, sudah _certified_ , tenang aja! kemarin punya Yohan sama Yuvin bagus kan?" tambah Wooseok.

" _to be honest_ aku sama Jinhyuk belum liat... mereka bikin apasih?"

"bunga bittersweet..." jawab Sejin.

"kalau Yuvin?" tanya Jinhyuk

"bunga bittersweet" kata Wooseok memperjelas.

"samaan?" "berdua?" mendengar pertanyaan yang hampir berbarengan itu Sejin dan Wooseok langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahaha aduh... bentar-bentar, jangan bilang kak Jinhyuk sama kak Seungyoun gak tau?"

"gak tau apa Seok?" tanya Jinhyuk, ada sedikit keraguan dari nada bicaranya.

"kalau mereka berdua pacaran?" jelas Sejin.

"HAH?!" kedua _tukang bunga_ itu sekali lagi hanya bisa menganga dan melotot dihadapan Sejin dan Wooseok.

"hahahaha ih jadi beneran gak tau?! Hahahaha sumpah ini lucu banget!!" Sejin terbahak-bahak.

"kak yaampun mereka bahkan kemarin dari dateng sampe keluar pegangan tangan mulu, romantis bangeeet!" tambah Wooseok yang masih terbahak-bahak juga.

"Youn anjir kita dibencadain sama anak kuliahan..."

"bukan kali pertama sih Hyuk"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" mereka berempat kembali tertawa bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, mata Sejin sampai berlinang air mata dan Wooseok sekarang sedang mengeluh karena perutnya sakit. Sedangkan Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun kembali dalam permainan mereka yaitu rebutan siapa yang paling banyak bilang goblok dan anjing untuk satu sama lain.

"huuuft..... oke oke... jadi kak Seungyoun sama kak Jinhyuk mau bikin _tattoo_ apaaaa?" tanya Wooseok dengan suara _aegyo_ nya yang sangat dirindukan Jinhyuk.

"saran dong saran" kata Seungyoun.

"hmmmm bunga aja apa? kan kalian _florist_?" tawar Sejin.

"bunga apa tapiii?" tanya Jinhyuk.

"alstroemeria, gimana?"

"artinya apa kak Youn?"

" _full of twist_ kalau gak salah...?"

"aku belum pernah denger itu bunga apa...." kata Wooseok bingung.

"itu sejenis lily, jadi dia _full of twist_ karena gak kayak bunga kebanyakan, bunga ini tumbuh dari batang keatas, jadi bagian bawah daunnya yang bakal kamu liat kalau lagi _full bloom_ " Jelas Jinhyuk.

"betul, terus karena unik gitu jadi sering disimbolkan sebagai _hard times_ karena _life is full of twist, you'll get through the hardships_..." tambah Seungyoun.

"oohh... keren juga!" kata Wooseok dan Sejin mengangguk mengaminkan.

"btw, itu dileher kamu sama lengannya Wooseok kan ada _tattoo_ bunga, artinya apa?"

"hmm hehehe duh malu aku jawabnya nih kak Youn... lo aja Seok yang jawab"

"menye banget deh lo Jin, yaudah jadi itu _tattoo_ rangkaian bung-AH KAN GUE JUGA JADI MALU!" tiba-tiba Wooseok jadi ikut malu karena Sejin yang mengatakan seakan-akan _tattoo_ mereka itu punya arti memalukan.

"hah apasih seok, jin? kenapa emang _tattoo_ nya? produk gagal?"

"gak kak Jinhyuk, hmm... yaudah ya ini aku kasih tau- SEJIN DIEM JANGAN KETAWA IH! oke... jadi itu rangakaian bunga yang dulu kak Youn bikinin buat Sejin dan rangakaian bunga yang waktu itu kak Hyuk bikinin buat aku... hehehe... DIEM SEJIN JANGAN KETAWA KENAPA!?"

"Youn gue gak kuat, Wooseok gemes banget.. tolong..."

"berisik ah, lo gak liat itu Sejin cakep banget lagi ketawa?!"

"oke oke udah udah... huuuft... capek banget ketawa sumpah! sini kak Youn aku bikinin _tattoo_ nya, mau dibikin dimana?" tanya Sejin.

"hmmm aku mau di perut kiri bawah?"

"y-ya gimana kak Youn?" 

"Sejin aku turut prihatin, emang Seungyoun tuh jagonya modus doang..."

"kalau kak Hyuk mau dimana?"

"aku di dada kanan deket tulang selangka aja seok"

"h-hah gimana kak?"

"goblooook sama aja tolol otak lo modus doang kambing!"

Dan ya, Wooseok sekarang jadi tau gimana bentuk dada bidang Jinhyuk dan Sejin juga jadi tau gimana bentuk otot perut Seungyoun. Tapi setelah sekian jam menanamkan tinta di badan, gak cuma perut Seungyoun dan dada Jinhyuk yang merah karena bekas di _tattoo_ tapi juga pipinya Sejin dan Wooseok karena setelah mereka selesai bertugas Jinhyuk menarik Wooseok mendekat dan mengaitkan lengan kurus Wooseok dengan legannya dan Seungyoun menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari kecil Sejin membawa Sejin mendekat supaya Sejin gak kemana-mana lagi. Melanjutkan nostalgia mereka masing-masing sambil berbagi kehangatan di malam dingin di penghujung oktober ini.

Biarlah hubungan dua pasangan _tukang bunga_ dan _tattoo artis_ t ini penuh _hardships_ seperti yang disimbolkkan alstroemeria, tapi mereka pasti akhirnya akan menyelesaikannya walaupun dengan step-step yang kecil-kecil dan pelan-pelan tapi yang penting sudah sama-sama lagi dan semoga masih gitu-gitu saja sampai seterusnya.

Semoga bahagia selalu, Lee Sejin, Cho Seungyoun, Kim Wooseok, dan Lee Jinhyuk :)

**Author's Note:**

> mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata
> 
> jangan lupa makan yang benar dan istirahat yang cukuup, take care  
> semoga pandemi ini segera berakhir yah
> 
> thank you for readiiing :)


End file.
